This contract provides biostatistical and administrative coordination to integrate and support the Food and Waterborne Diseases Integrated Research Network. The Coordinating and Biostatistics Center develops procedures for the collection, processing, editing and analysis of all study date, including storage, tracking and retrieval of data at the central data management facility as well as a system for electronic communication linkages among the Food and Waterborne Diseases Integrated Research Network investigators.